Belson Noles
Belson Noles 'is a supporting character in ''Clarence. Belson is a bully who's more likely to throw out a sarcastic quip than a punch. A spoiled rich kid, Belson secretly likes Clarence, although he's never admit it. Appearance Belson is a short kid with bushy brown hair. He has a round body and wears a red shirt and blue pants, along with dark navy shoes. He has a unibrow and a long pinkish-orange nose under it. Personality Belson is usually very rude and spoiled, especially with Clarence and his mother, Cynthia. He'll always try his best and do anything to act cool in front of his friends.In majority of the time, he usually alone, playing with his portable gaming device and less likely to anyone else, including his friends. Episodes *"Pilot" Season 1 *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" (cameo) *"Average Jeff" (cameo) *"Lizard Day Afternoon" *"The Forgotten" *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Pilot Expansion" *"Rough Riders Elementary" *"Bedside Manners" *"Suspended" *"Turtle Hats" *"Goldfish Follies" *"Straight Illin" *"Dust Buddies" *"Hurricane Dillis" *"Detention" *"Lil' Buddy" *"Chalmers Santiago" *"The Big Petey Pizza Problem" (Cameo) *"In Dreams" (Dream Only) *"Balance" Season 2 *"The Interrogation" *"Lost Playground" *"Freedom Cactus" *"Ren Faire" (Cameo) *"Time Crimes" *"Attack the Block Party" (Minor) *"Field Trippin'" *"Company Man" *"Sneaky Peeky" *"The Tails of Mardrynia" *"Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan" *"Skater Sumo" *"The Substitute" *"Classroom" *"Space Race" *"Plant Daddies" *"Bucky and the Howl" *"Belson's Backpack" Shorts *"Beauford T. Pusser" *"Big Boy" *"Belson Touch" Comics/Books *Clarence - Issue 1 *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 *The Clarence Book of Friends and Other People He Likes *Clarence - Chicken Phantom *Clarence: Quest 1 Games *Clarence Saves the Day (NPC) *Awesomest Battle In History (Sidekick; Non-Playable) Relationships *Clarence' - Belson is rude to Clarence, and bullies him. Despite this, Clarence is still respectful to Belson and seems to appreciate him. Stop that, Belson!.png *'Jeff' - Jeff seems to dislike Belson for unknown reasons. *'Sumo' - Sumo and Belson hate each other. Belson is likely angry at Sumo because Sumo stole his video game console in "Belson's Sleepover". A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 069.png *'Nathan' - Belson seems to have Nathan as a body guard. *'Dustin' - Dustin is supposed to be a good friend of Belson, until in later parts of season 1 and season 2, he less likely to be with Belson. *'Percy' - Percy is one of Belson's "slaves". They seem to be neutral with each other. *'Cynthia' - Belson does not respect his mother, and seems to be quite annoyed with her, as he slammed a door in her face in "Belson's Sleepover" and refused to take out the trash as she instructed. *'Mr. Noles' - It is unknown whether or not like Mr. Noles ,Belson knows about his father by the appearance, he usually mentioned about his dad in "Honk". However, as Cynthia stated in "Belson's Sleepover", that Mr. Noles always moving around and never got to spend time with Belson. Gallery The gallery for Belson can be found here. Trivia *He has 9 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions". *He seems to dislike Clarence, although he becomes a bit nicer towards him in "Zoo" in the end. *In "Chalmers Santiago, he has an hideout at the abandoned house that is across Clarence's house, it is unknown if he returns after the episode. *His face and nose resembles Bert from ''Sesame Street, The Robinsons from "The Amazing World of Gumball" ''and Sid from ''Hey Arnold!. **in addition of it, another character, Nom Nom, a antagonist from another Cartoon Network series,'' We Bare Bears'', who also resembles like Belson by some characteristics and personalities. *He lives across Clarence's house in the "Pilot". However this was changed in the series. *So far, a running gag in Clarence is that he usually seen playing and/or buying a video game. *In one time, he is seen playing a gameplayer along with Nathan and Dustin in "Honk". *His full name is Belson Noles which is a pun of the name of one of the former storyboarders of the show, Nelson Boles. *In Belson's sleepover he has a figurine of Jake from "Adventure Time" on his shelf. *Him, Mavis, and Percy has a body shape that is similar to Uncle Grandpa. *In "Company Man, A picture of him as an infant, opposed to the other one in Lizard Day Afternoon, has a head shaped similar to Stewie from Family Guy and Harold and Arnold (also as a infant) from Hey Arnold!. *However in "Thirty Days & Seven Seas", a game character name "Tuna Tony", has the slight similar resemblance to Belson, except on some differences. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Noles Family Category:Antagonists